


Stealing Names (And Other Things)

by ThisPeep



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor pays Moriarty a visit so he can get something he wants.<br/>Or... two somethings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Names (And Other Things)

Victor moved closer, fluid and slow. Not lazy like his movements had been though, but careful. Precise. Jim’s breathing stayed blessedly even as he watched the disheveled man slink up to him, as the man’s fingers ghosted up the buttons on Jim’s shirt, only to be knocked out of him when Jim suddenly found himself pushed against a wall, teeth and lips securing to his neck. Jim’s wrists were pinned by one hand, over his head, and fingers still trailed over his buttons softly.  
Jim pulled down on his wrists hard, wanting the positions to be reversed. He knew his sniper would be carefully trained on Victor by now, knew Victor knew, knew Victor didn’t care. Jim also knew that Victor was not playing fair when lips brushed against his ear accompanied by warm- almost hot- breath, and that diamond voice purred in his ear, “Let’s talk business.”

Except that Victor didn’t talk, nor did he apparently want Jim to talk, because the next thing he did was slide his leg in between Jim’s and rubbing Jim’s crotch with his thigh. Victor moved his head down just a little, and bit in an area behind and slightly under Jim’s ear. It happened to be one of Jim’s most sensitive hot spots; something Victor was able to tell at a moment’s glance.

Jim held his tongue, pulling down harder on his wrists. He was Jim Moriarty, and he did not sub for anyone, least of all an unknown high criminal who was making it very, very hard for Jim to remember why he wouldn’t sub or what he was thinking about at all. He couldn’t think, not when Victor’s hand was trailing down Jim’s chest and scratching against old scars.

Victor’s was his free hand carelessly pulled open Jim’s shirt, undoing some buttons but leaving others to pop off. Of course he couldn’t take it off completely, because that would mean releasing Jim’s wrists, and Jim was not yet far enough gone to behave if Victor did that. So Victor kissed (bit) up Jim’s newly exposed collarbone until he reached Jim’s neck. Then his lips (teeth) moved back to the spot that had Jim starting to submit earlier. A quiet but harsh moan passed through Jim’s mouth, something he had obviously been trying to keep silent.

Now Victor moved his lips to Jim’s ear again, his free hand trailing down Jim’s chest lightly, teasingly. “Be a doll and stop fighting, m’kay?” He purred, voice still lazy and yet so very, very tempting. Jim almost gave in at that moment, but he didn’t. Not ever. Or, well, not yet.

Or maybe just not until Victor pulled back enough so that Jim could see his eyes. His extremely dark, predatory, commanding eyes. When Jim looked back on this-which he did, a lot- he could pick out the second their eyes locked as the moment he decided that maybe he could submit to someone, after all. Turns out it just had to be someone even more dangerous then he was, someone who didn’t even bother to bring back up because he knew he didn’t need it, someone who’s hand was progressively getting closer to Jim’s- Oh. 

“Ohhhh...” Jim moaned at the feeling. More than one of the feelings, actually. The one of a skilled, teasing tongue on his throat and neck, the of his wrists finally being released, the one of Victor pulling slow strokes up his shaft. Slow, but not lazy. Not anymore. No, now Victor had intent. What it was, Jim wasn’t sure but then again he didn’t really care in that moment.

Victor leaned towards Jim, their lips inches apart. Jim could feel Victor’s warm breath mixing with his own, making the whole room seem hotter than it had been just a few moments ago. When Victor spoke, the words were soft and quick, a constant stream of a deep, confident voice. “Do you want to kiss me, pet? Run your tongue over my teeth; have your moans be swallowed by my mouth? Be unable to breathe because I refuse to let your lips go? Make me desperate for more because how good you taste?” The words slipped from his mouth, a few getting practically moaned, smooth and being punctuated by the steadily increasing pace of Victor’s hand. 

Jim didn’t have to say anything, which was good considering he wasn’t really able to. Instead, every other part of Jim was shouting out YES! As his arms gripped Victor’s hips and he tilted his head up. His coal eyes were begging for Victor to kiss him, staring into Victor’s amused ones. Victor leaned forward, but veered to Jim’s throat at the last moment. “Sorry, pet.” He purred, nipping at Jim jaw. “Not today.”

Jim replied with a pleasured but unhappy moan, met by Victor’s low chuckle. Victor pushed Jim against the wall harder, drawing blood from a bite placed to Jim’s neck. Jim gasped, bucking his hips up in surprise. “Mmm… c’mon pet, put on a show for your little sniper.” He purred, making Jim’s eyes widen. He had forgotten… oh Sebby would be jealous. Probably already was, if not just simply turned on. Jim shifted; blushing hard when he realized the thought of Sebastian watching wasn’t exactly stopping his arousal.

Victor, of course, grinned wickedly. Then he moved just enough that Jim was still pinned and in the same generally submissive pose, but anyone looking from a certain vantage point would have a clear view of him. Victor sucked on Jim’s ear, jerking him off hard and fast. Jim whimpered- actually whimpered- and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out. 

A pointed tsk sound came from Victor, Jim should have learned by now he wasn’t allowed to muffle himself. Jim also therefore should have expected the punishing bite delivered to his shoulder, but it wasn’t easy for him to think at the moment and groan that left his mouth was at full volume, full need. “I think someone’s getting close, pet.” Victor commented, pushing himself closer to Jim.

Jim’s nails were digging into to Victor’s waist, fighting for some sort of control over the nearing painful heat in his abdomen. It didn’t work, the feeling just got more intense as waves of it built on each other. Victor licked a stipe up Jim’s neck, mostly for Sebastian’s benefit. He ended it with a sharp bite to the sensitive skin under Jim’s ear and it pushed Jim over the edge, his vision going white while he made noises he was sure he’d regret later.

When Jim regained his bearings and opened his eyes, Victor was gone. Also, after a short check, the list of names Victor had come to bargain for was also gone. Jim couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. He had been played, and played well. Too lost in sensation to notice Victor pilfering it from his pocket, very clever indeed. Jim stood up, looking at his shirt disapprovingly. He slid it back on anyways, doing up what buttons were still there. After making himself look mostly presentable, he called a driver and went home.

Perhaps next time things would go differently.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an AU to a different fic with a different pairing but I got thinking so this happened


End file.
